


Vennesetiid (Currents of Time)

by Storm_Buji



Series: Fate Interferes [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Aela is Badass, Aela is Family, Angst, Assassin Jason Grace, Assassin Percy Jackson, BAMF Jason Grace, BAMF Percy Jackson, Babette get’s to be a Kid, Babette is Babette, Babette is Protective, Blade Jason Grace, Blaise is a little shit, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jason, Castle’s Get Revamped, Children, Companion Jason Grace, Cute Children, Deadric Champion Jason Grace, Deadric Champion Percy Jackson, Death, Delphine is Delphine, Domestic Fluff, Dragonborn Percy Jackson, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Game Refence, Greybeards get a Talking to, Greybreard Jason Grace, Hurt and comfort, Jason is Cute when He’s Sleepy, Karliah is Family, M/M, Mage Percy Jackson, Mentor Serana, Never Piss Percy Off, Nightingale Percy Jackson, Parent Jason Grace, Parent Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Paarthurnax & Alduin, Past Piper McLean/Jason Grace - Freeform, Percy Loves his Family, Percy Owns Like Half of Tamriel, Percy Turns Heads, Percy and Jason’s House is Like a Guild Hall, Percy is SO DONE, Protective Jason Grace, Protective Percy Jackson, Rune is Badass, Sapphire is Badass, Sapphire is Family, Skyrim is not a Safe Place, Slow Burn, Sofie is a Little Shit, The Blades are Badasses, The Blades are Overprotective, The Brotherhood Becomes Like the Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood, The Collage gets Vamped because Percy Got Pissed, The Dark Brotherhood gets a needed Upheaval, The Dawngaurd and Vampires Join Together, Thief Percy Jackson, Top Percy, Werewolf Jason Grace, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, lydia is sassy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Fate was an insistent concept. It was always there, constantly foreseeing, always weaving, and never set in stone. Fate was picky like that. So, when a soul was reborn, Fate took a chance. Hoping with everything that it didn’t mean what Fate feared.However, when the destruction of Gaea’s body woke the World Eater, Fate knew what was going to come next. So, Fate used the time paradox that was surrounding the soul to send it back in time.Fate however miscalculated, and instead of sending one soul back. Fate sent two.As such Percy and Jason get stuck together in Nirn. With immortality, adventure, family, and learning awaiting them. As well as impending doom if they can’t work together.And Akatosh really, really just wants everything to go back to normal, and for his eldest and youngest to quit giving him headaches. He’s the dragon god of time damnit, he shouldn’t be getting headaches.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viing Gut Zii Yah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386982) by ZelindaDreamermoon. 



> The work that Inspired this is on FanFiction.net

Deep in the Earth, past the core and the heart; rests a cage. One made fragile and brittle through time, many tried to learn what it was. What it held, and many tried to get it to open. They were newlings nobody could really blame them for their curiosity.

Only one however was able to wake the beast inside.

Gaea was always a lonely girl, and the core was her home. It was where her power came from, so when she learned of the cage that was nestled deeper within. She grew curious, to curious for her own good most would say.

She was a gentle soul, kind and helpful. She helped those that were injured, she feed those that were hungry, and she even stepped in when the fighting between her brothers got to be too much.

Yet still she was lonely and tired, so she ventured to the cage.

And woke the dragon that slumbered within. Their friendship lasted years, but the dragon was still very weak. “ _Humans destroyed my kind.”_ It said, corrupting Gaea with few words, “ _I am the last one left.”_

“ _The last one left of what?”_ Gaea asked one day.

“ _The last child of Akatosh. Created to protect and nourish Lorkhan’s creation.”_

“ _Lorkhan?”_ Gaea asked.

The dragon laughed weakly, “ _The Earth little one. The heart of all creation.”_

“ _So, he’s Chaos?”_

The dragon laughed again “ _If that is what you are calling him nowadays then yes.”_

Gaea never really stayed long enough to see the sinister glint in the dragon’s eyes, never stayed long enough to hear its promised words of revenge.

She never stayed long enough to learn that Alduin, the dragon, was not a creature of protection but a creature of destruction. That he was a dragon created for the sole purpose of eating deteriorating worlds, she never learned that he was out to destroy the very thing she is.

And as she watched as the world aged around her the dragon’s words echoed in her head, and she came to a conclusion. Humans destroy the Earth and as such the only way to protect the Earth would be to destroy the humans.

The day that Gaea let evil rule her heart was the day that Alduin started gaining strength, and Fate watched and prayed that someday soon someone strong enough would be born. To stop the World Eater.

Fate wasn’t expecting a reincarnation of the very Dragonborn who put Alduin in his cage to be put where she could have a hand in his growth. Fate also never expected Alduin to break his cage, never expected she would have to use what little power of Akatosh she had left to save the world.

Never would have thought she would have to use the time paradox surrounding the boy’s soul to send him back to a time he already lived, back to a world he had already died for.

She also never expected the spell to be powerful enough to send not one soul back, but two. The resounding wince of _fuck what have I done_? Was felt by all, and two boys woke up in a world unlike their own.


	2. That is a Talking Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SoulStealer1987, for pointing out to me what three other people refused to do, everybody go thank them for the sentence translations for being next to the sentence.
> 
> Also, that cursor-over text you showed me was very insightful, sadly however it would be to much work for my limited writing schedule and I'd never get much done.
> 
> Next time I get a day off I'll try it.

Legend: _“ Fate Talking”_  
“ **Dragon Talking/Deadra Talking** ”  
**~Greek~**  
_~Latin~_  
_**“Shouts”**_

Some say that those who celebrate too early in a war are those to be the first to fall. It wasn’t something Percy wanted to recall, but as he watched Gaea’s sneering half-asleep face explode he couldn’t help by recall it.

Besides the cheers of the demigods and Gods Percy could hear absolutely nothing it was almost as if the world itself was holding its breath, waiting for something.  
Percy tensed, his shoulders drawing up. Jason who stood by him stopped cheering and looked at him worried “Percy? Dude its over, you can relax.”

Percy shook his head “This is far from over. Something else is coming, use your senses Jason what do you feel around you.”

Jason blinked and tilted his head, “Oppressive stillness,” he tensed as well drawing back into his battle stance. “Too still, too quiet.” His head turn quickly, barking orders at his cohort, easily getting the smallest mass of dangerous demigods back into battle mode.

Percy felt a snarl form on his lips as his instincts went wild, ‘dominate, kill, dominate, kill, **dragon** ’ “ **Mey** ,(Fool"” Jason turned to him sharply and inhaled a gasp. “Percy your eyes,” Jason stepped forward and pressed his thumb to his temple “They’re amber.”

“ **Morah** ,(Focus)” Percy snarled at Jason. “ **Paal Dovah**.(Enemy dragon)”

Jason blinked at him and was barely able to open his mouth when the ground rumbled, and dark laughter filled the air, “ **Zu’u Alduin, Vodahmin In. Naak Do Faal Lein**.(I Alduin, Forgotten Master. Eater of the World.)”  
The cheering stopped as fissures in the ground started appearing, “ **Koraav ol zu’u al hin lein**.(Witness As I Destroy Your World.)”

As the last grutal word rang out the earth erupted, and a massive black dragon flew up, brittle chains falling to the ground as they broke. A collective gasp rang out through the demigods and as one they took a step back.

Zeus cockily took a step forward strutting like a peacock that his wife so adores, “Bow Dragon, before the King of Gods.”

The dragon hovered in midair each beat of its massive wings sending dust into their eyes, and it considered Zeus with terrible red eyes. Everyone froze wondering if this beast would be friend or foe, a few even prayed to the Fates that they wouldn’t have to fight.

“ **Mey- Fool** ,” the dragon said before laughing. “ **You do not even know who I am. Do you?** ”

Zeus blinked before shrugging, “Should I?”

“ **I am Alduin, eldest of Akatosh, the Eater of Worlds, and Master of Destruction.”** Alduin laughed again, **“And you little Jun- King, have no sway over me, nor the power to oppose me.** ”

Poseidon stepped up this time setting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “And what is it that you want?”

Alduin gave a cruel imitation of a grin, “ **Complete destruction.** ”

Percy hissed “ **Hin aan mey Alduin, drey hi vahzah mindol mu kriist naal ol hi kriin un lein?** (You're a fool Alduin, did you truly think we'd stand by and let you slaughter our world?)"

Alduin snorted, black smoke rising from his nostrils. “ **Figures. Nid Dovahkiin, zu’u drey ni mindol hi pah kriist naal. Zu’u prodah aan balaan krif, nii los nunon vahzah daar nii fent kos hi.** (No Dragonborn, I Did Not Think You'd All Stand By. I Expect A Worthy Fight, It Is Only Right That It Shall Be You)”

Percy scowled, “ **Hi prodah?** (You expect?)"

Alduin nodded, “ **Geh.** (Yes.)” His head came down to consider Percy scattering all the demigods except Jason -who seemed to be stuck in place glued to Percy- that were surrounding them.

“ **Ol naal un vahzah, zu’u fent zaan us hi. Haalvut dii Thu’um, ahrk ronit nii. Nunon ruz fen zu’u sahvot hin balaan kos aan Dovah.** (As By Our Rights, I Shall Shout Before You. Feel My Voice, And Match It. Only Then Will I Believe Your Worthy To Be A Dragon.)"

Percy watched as Alduin tucked his wings closer to his body, tilting his head up to the sky, “ _ **Dov-Strun-Bah!**_ ”

The sky filled with thunder and started to bleed everybody dove forward as a meteor exploded against the ground behind them, Percy didn’t flinch as shard hit the hastily conjured wall of water covering his back and he took a breath.

“ ** _Lok-Vah-Koor!_** ”

The sky cleared and Alduin looked back down at him -the gods and demigods stayed on the ground- “ **Rinik pruzah mal Dovah.** (Very good little Dragon.)"

Percy glared “ **Zu’u ni mal.** (I'm not little.)"

Alduin laughed, “ **Nid, zu’u mindol ni. Fin mal gein neh dreh ofan aan pruzah krif, ahrk hi fent ofan aan balaan gein**.(No, I'd think not. The little ones never do give a good fight, and you shall give a worthy one.)"

Before either, or anybody, could move. Gold light erupted around Percy, Jason pressed closer with a squawk, and a light airy voice with dangerous undertones rang out.

“ _I should think not. For many years I had prayed that this would not happen, prayed to my Father Chaos and to what was left of Akatosh. I prayed Alduin that you would change, and I prayed that you young Dovahkiin would not have to go through the pain of chaining your older soul brother again._ ”

Alduin snarled and flew higher, “ **Fate you are unwelcome here. Now show yourself so I can eat you.** ”

“ _You are a fool Alduin just as much as I am._ ” The gold light twisted turning into strands and wrapping around Percy and Jason “ _I do hope that you will forgive me someday young Dovahkiin, for what I am about to do will be irreversible, and you will not come back the same. Good Luck._ ”

The gold light blinded him, and Jason held on tighter, and the next thing Percy knew they were falling. The effect of falling so far back in time knocked them out and changed so many things that not even Fate could tell you what will happen next.

~

Shouts Listed as Seen:

Dov-Strun-Bah: Dragonkind-Storm-Wrath or Dragon-Storm-Wrath (Also Alduin’s Shout that was used here is literally called the Dragon Storm Call -much like the Dragonborn’s Storm Call Shout-, and is said to have no words. I decided that, that wouldn’t do so I took the first two words Dragon and Storm, and combined them with Bah- Wrath, to make Dovah-Srtun-Bah. I however found that to be too much of a mouthful for a shout, so I shortened Dovah to Dov.)

Lok-Vah-Koor: Sky-Spring-Summer (Also known as the Clear Skies Shout)


	3. Helgen

To be or not to be, that was the unending question of life. Percy could recall being told that multiple times by so many of his loved ones. It was his mother however during one of her off days that she truly asked him.

"To be or not to be. We've used that from Shakespeare as a saying, however Percy I want to know. Are you going to be or not?"

She had been half-asleep and tipsy from the wine she had at dinner, Percy -understanding that she was overworked and tired- didn't ask for her to elaborate. He figured he'd find out later, and he did. Every time he risked his life fighting against monsters, going on quests, even down to falling into Tartarus so he wouldn't lose Annabeth.

He chose to be, each and every time, for the people he loved. For it was a choice everybody made with every action they took.

However, waking up in a horse drawn cart, dressed in rags, bound, and Jason no where in sight. Percy decided that for once he wasn't going to do a damn thing because "Fuck this shit!"

The men around him startled, the one driving the cart nearly fell off and the blonde one blinked at him "Uh-huh, good to see you awake kid." He gestured oddly with his bound hands "How's your head?"

Percy blinked at him, "Like someone threw me off a mountain." The extravagantly dressed man next to him winced and grunted. Percy eyed him warily, "Why is he gagged?"

The cart driver finally spoke up, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, have you not heard of him?"

Percy blinked owlishly, "Nope. You didn't answer my question." Percy ignored the other ravenette who was muttering under his breath in favor of getting answers from the more -obviously- sane men around him.

"Kinsman," Blondie started. "Where have you been to not hear of Jarl Ulfirc, the leader of the rebellion?"

Percy shrugged, "Not here. You still haven't answered my question."

The man riding on horseback behind the cart finally spoke up, "Why were you trying to cross the boarder then?" Percy glanced at him and heaved a sigh, looks like no one was going to answer his question. "I wasn't"

He leaned back, "Why would I want to come to a country I know nothing about? That I was not raised in?"

Twisted truths, thank you mother.

The two steel clad men went silent after that and the blonde eyed him, "Where are you from then?"

_ "Black Marsh, on the edge of Lilmoth." _

It was whispered against his ears as the breeze ruffled his hair, Percy gave Fate a mental middle finger.

"Black Marsh"

 _" I deserved that,"_ there was a pause _"_ _If asked you're a nord, your mother was recently widowed when her husband died in a rather harsh storm. Her best friend and your Godmother, whom was an Argonian, moved to Black Marsh when whispers of a possible civil war broke out. The three of you settled down in Lilmoth a rather quaint fishing town, where you grew up sea wild. You'll understand what that means later"_

_ "When you were sixteen both your mother and Godmother died in a freak fishing accident and not long after that the village was raided by bandits and you were the only one to survive. You traveled first through Elsweyr before settling in Valenwood for a few months, where you meet Jason, the two of you then decided to continue traveling." _

_ "Th _e_ two of you traveled through Cyrodiil and Hammerfell before hearing of Summerset Isle's somewhere on the way of trying to find the way to the Hammerfell docks the two of you got lost and ended up on the boarder of Skyrim. Where you lost Jason due to a rainy and windy night, you were searching for him before you got caught in the imperial ambush. Feel free to tweak this" _

"You don't look like an Argonian kid." Blondie stated. Percy shook his head with a laugh, "My parents were Nords, my Godmother was the Argonian. We moved to Black Marsh after my father died in a storm."

The blonde nodded, "Parents were Nords?"

Percy winced, "My mother died a year ago when she was out fishing. They told me it was a freak accident. My Godmother, Tyriana, didn't believe what they said and went out to investigate. She stumbled upon the bandits when they were sleeping. Fortunately, she was able to get back to warn the village before she told me to hide, she charged down to the docks with her great sword in hand. Unfortunately, I was the only survivor."

"I..." the blonde man grimaced. "Forgive me I did not mean to bring up such harsh memories." Jarl Ulfric blinked down at the floor of the cart, sadly Percy couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Percy shrugged and looked ahead of them, noting the village they were approaching. "You didn't know."

"Gneral Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting!" Percy blinked, headsman? Wait they're going to be executed!? Oh, Tartarus no!

"Good let's get this over with."

Percy felt his eyes narrow, "Well doesn't he sound like a brave and just General." The moronic fool, as the cart driver was now named, "Isn't he." He muttered dreamily, Percy snarled silently at him.

Jarl Ulfric nudged him with his knee and when Percy looked over at him, he shook his head slightly. Silently telling Percy that is wasn't worth it.

Percy slouched back with a frown, he was not liking where this is going at all. He sent another mental middle finger to Fate, he would've gone for more than two, but he felt that would be pushing it.

Fate was still Fate after all.

"General Tullius the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves!"

Percy blinked Thalmor? Elves? Fate what the hell!?

The blonde one looked around "This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Percy watched as the blonde one glanced around, "Funny when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Then what happened?" He asked. Blondie looked at him slightly startled, "What do you mean?" Percy shifted "You said that 'Imperial walls and towers used to make you feel safe.' What changed that?"

Blondie shrugged "The war," Percy shook his head sadly at the Blonde. "That's not the answer, and you know it."

Percy watched as a child got sent into his home, too young to see a beheading. And wasn't that barbaric, what time did Fate send him to?

The carts pulled up to a wall, and they were ordered to dismount from the cart. Percy decided then that he was not dying today, and if someone wanted to kill him they would have to try harder than they are now.

"Step up to the block when we call your name!" The captain was a woman, Percy frowned. She was trying to hard to make people -mostly the men- listen to her. Her voice was gruff, and she kept forcing her tone low, low enough that Percy winced, her throat had to be sore from that.

"The empire and they're damn list's" Percy snickered at the sass the blonde gave.

The man on the horse dismounted and pulled out a leather-bound oak made slab, Percy likened it to a clip-board, and a quill.

"Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm." The finely dressed man walked with his head up high to the center. The blonde next to him slumped.

"It has been an honor."

"Ralof of Riverwood," the blonde walked away next, well at least now Percy knew his name. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

The mumbling man stepped forward, "No you can't do this. I'm not a rebel." He ran off "You're not going to kill me!"

The captain sighed, "Archers!"

The newly named Lokir tumbled to the ground an arrow jutting out from the back of his knee and neck, Percy winced before turning his head to admire the bows of this time -world, whatever- they were nothing like the bows Lady Artemis and her hunters used.

They were longer, they spanned they length from the top of someone's head down to their upper calf and they were held in a person's left hand rather than their right. Percy found himself itching to hold one.

"Wait, you there. Step forward!"

Percy's attention jolted back to the Captain and the man with the list, he took one step forward, maybe they'd let him go if his name wasn't on the list.

"What is your name?"

' _U_ _se your full name, please.'_

Percy sighed and gave Fate a raspberry, "Perseus."

The 'List Man' turned to the Captain, "Captain what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the List, he goes to the block."

Percy snarled, "What kind of Justice is that, when your willing to put an innocent to death!?"

The Captain turned to him startled, "Excuse you?"

"I have done nothing to warrant being beheaded." Percy clawed over his heart using the warding off evil sign he learned from Grover. "Just because I was looking for my friend in the middle of a storm when we got lost in the unfamiliar territory of Hammerfell. Does not give you. The. Right. To. _Murder Me._ "

Percy gestured to the block, "Because that's essentially what you plan on doing. Murder."

The villagers started mumbling around, the General -who was, as Percy saw, just a puppet- looked a little lost, and the Captain stared at him blankly. She seemed astounded that somebody stood up to her.

The General spoke up, "We did use that storm to ambush the Stormcloacks, should he be telling the truth than we need to wait and have him prove it."

Percy leveled an unimpressed eyebrow at the General, "Then are you willing to travel into Hammerfell with me just to find my camp? That was most likely destroyed in that storm."

The General blanched, "I thought not." Percy mused, and looked back at the 'List Man' "Can I have my things back now?"

"I... um," he casted his gaze around, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Sure?"

"What is your friends name?" The Captain asked him.

Before he could answer her a roar shook the air around them and Percy stiffened, that sounded like Alduin.

"Did you hear that?"

Percy stepped forward once more his feet spreading out and his shoulders tensing as he scanned the sky for the black scales of the dragon. He held out his hands to the 'List Man', "Untie me."

The man stuttered for a moment, "Uh. What."

The Captain approached him instead drawing a dagger from her thigh as she walked," I will untie you Perseus, however know this. If you try to run I will have you killed."

Percy blinked at her, absently noting that her voice sounded better when she wasn't trying to force it low. "Fair."

"Stay at my side," she scowled at him as she sawed off ropes. "Stray too far behind my and you will be tied back up, until you prove your innocence you will be treated with caution." The ropes fell to the ground and she lead him to the carriage and pulled off a bag and thrusted it into his as, "Your things."

Percy blinked at he "Thanks"

She hissed at him and dragged him to stand by him at the front of the group beside the head block, they settled in her place just in time for another roar this one accompanied with another feeling of stillness.

Then a black head broke over the mountain in plain view the responding screams were deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This chapter was a pain to write. Mostly only because that scene is so bland with the dialog I had to stick with a lot of the original dialog from the game itself.
> 
> Next chapter should be more fun.
> 
> Also, life kicked my ass and gravity tried to break my computer.


	4. PSA

Not a chapter. I know, I know.

However I am happy to announce that I now have a personal Discord. Where, should you wish, you can come and talk to me, learn of my next updates beforehand, learn more of my fics, ask questions, learn of my new fic ideas, or prompt me. I hope to see you there!

https://discord.gg/5btBDQZ


End file.
